mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Windindi/About Nintendo vs CAPCOM, Demo v0.1
I saw the article for it, and I'm sort of happy but upset. The thing that strikes me was that it was called a compilation, which I looked up...and... *sigh* Thing is, this is my first time ever doing this kind of thing, and I am doing whatever I can to make it better, so please don't hit my head over it. (XD) Also, I saw the trivia, and just like Homer Simpson, I go "DOOP!" It's true, I left those 5 characters in the information by complete accident, but I am not going to use that Mewtwo (or that DK, most likely, cause, you know, Ax...) Fox, Ness, and EWJ are going to be in it, but I'm modifying them so that they can be in better condition. Come to think of it, Endercreeper and I planed on converting 100MS's Mewtwo into 2-D sprites for the "better-ness" of stuff. Like I said, it's just the beginning, and I strive to improve this game as much as possible. Even my dad comes up to me and asks "So, when will it FINALLY STOP SAYING MUGEN?!" (*laughs*) Seriously though, I wanted the logo to be in the demo, but the reason for it to be released so early is because of demand, and there you go. (Not saying it's your fault, it's mine). Stuff I need to fix in the game * Bowser's Stamina and power * DMG and Pikachu having their promised background characters assists (This will take a while) * Mega-Man and probably Luigi (I am thinking of changing them as a whole) * Ryu's attack power * more balanced controls * Goku's attack power * Making Pikachu less cheap as well as taking away some of the weird stuff that was with him (targets and SSB KO thing) * and finally... THAT DARN TITLE SCREEN!!! (as well as background music, which is no problem) Stuff that you may like * The variety of character combo abilities (I have my reasons) * The conferrable controls * Stamina balance (I am still working at that) * Other things that I have no idea about. Just remember this is all but the beginning! For PlasmoidThunder Thanks so much for making a page for the game on the MUGEN Database as well as assistance! Your awesome! For Endercreeper Thank you very much for support and assistance! Can't wait to see how things turn out for you! For all my fans (Or people who don't care about me, just the project) Thank you for your support as well! Please keep supporting, it really helps! For everyone PLEASE stick with me as well as to share your input abut this game, the more I hear, the better! Also, if you guys have any idea what I can do, please tell me! and as a token of appreciation: People at my school voted on which Sonic song will be played at his stage, and this won a majority, so I'm doing it. Category:Blog posts